Various parameters can be used to model the operation of generators connected to a power distribution system. It is desirable to measure the parameters of a generator that is, for example, used in a power plant connected to an electrical power grid. Unfortunately, the measurement of such parameters is only possible when the generator is taken offline. Accordingly, it can be appreciated that it would be desirable to measure such parameters in real time without having to take the generator offline.